Talk:Owlfur
Deputy? He wasn't mentioned as deputy in Code of the Clans and in Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedjaw's said to become deputy when Shellheart dies. Is it mentioned in Battles of the Clans, or not at all? --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 22:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Code of the Clans Um.. "It is noted that he and his leader have a very spunky personality" .........???? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 20:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Living WHERE DOES IT SAY THAT HE AND HIS FAMILY ARE DEAD???????????????? Sorry for screaming but really? Just 'cause they're not in the allegiences doesn't mean they died. ---Rockpelt 16:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does. He and his family are not seen again, and arent listed in the allegiances, therefore from the time duration between Crookedstar`s promise when they were alive and Into the Wild, they must have died. User: Fallenstars 23:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Owlfur as Dawnbright and Mallowtail's father. I think that as he is revealed to us to be Softwing's mate at the time she is in the nursery with Mallowkit and Dawnkit this means that he is their father. I changed this but it was removed as there was seen to be 'not enough evidence' as there is no other mate revealed for Softwing or Owlfur at any other time and their relationship is revealed at the same time it is revealed that Softwing has 'two young kits' which are later revealed to be named Dawnkit and Mallowkit that this is enough evidence to say he is their father. Quote from page 405 of Crookedstar's Promise "Softwing stood wide-eyed outside the nursery, her tail wrapped round her two young kits. Her mate Owlfur crouched beside her, his eyes merely slits as he watched the entrance..." On page 419 in the nex chapter, these 'two young kits' are revealed to be Dawnkit and Mallowkit, now three moons old. I would consider this plenty of evidence that Owlfur is their father as there have definitely been more tenuous links approved! LeafstormOfSkyClan (talk) 21:38, January 14, 2020 (UTC) We’re actually in the middle of a discussion as to whether that’s enough proof enough or not. He probably is, honestly, but until a verdict is reached on it, it won’t be added until then. 21:53, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Exactly what Thunder said. It was removed ages ago based on that statement not actually calling him the father of Dawnkit and Mallowkit, no matter how obvious it is. The discussion will more than likely conclude in favor of it being added, but we can't do anything until that discussion has concluded. Good to hear! Didn't know there was a discussion going on and that's why I thought I'd put all the evidence down here so a conclusion either way can be reached! Personally, I think that the fact he's mentioned to be her mate straight after revealing she's in the nursery with kits is the Erin's telling us he is the father as it seems a bit of a random inclusion to say he's her mate otherwise! xD But yeah, hope a conclusion is reached! LeafstormOfSkyClan (talk) 00:15, January 15, 2020 (UTC)